In conventional television broadcasting, whether programs are sent analog or digital, a user may quickly and easily change channels in order to see what programs are transmitted on each channel, e.g., often referred to as zapping or channel surfing. In DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld) the programs are sent using timesliced IPDC (Internet Protocol Datacasting). The data of each program is sent in bursts usually using the entire or almost entire available bandwidth. The receiver portion of the DVB-H terminal is turned on only when the burst carrying the chosen program is transmitted. Between the bursts the receiver is turned off and the received (buffered) burst is rendered. Powering down between bursts saves considerable amounts of power in mobile devices with limited battery life. If the user wants to view another program broadcast, he or she has to wait until the burst carrying the desired program is transmitted. Because the time between bursts for each channel can be from a couple seconds up to 40 seconds or more, fast channel switching is not possible. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a method and system whereby users could easily and quickly change channels in a bursting broadcast environment.